Revenge of the Female OCs
by Sahxyel
Summary: The original female characters are tired of the males hogging the spotlight. Now they walk through devestation with spiteful thoughts. Oneshot [Features: Kairi, Larx, Olette, Namine]


**Sahxyel:** This is for a challenge from **DeuxExMachina **who without the challenge, this wouldn't be possible. The challenge was also made on another board, so don't try to sniff this person out.

Danny: Yup. This is why she hasn't updated her other three fics-

Random Moogle: Shut up! She's working on them, but this is a pure one-shot and a 'what-if' scenario. Everyone will get their fix for the others when she's good and ready.

Me: Thanks Random Moogle.

**Disclaimer Guy:** Sahxyel doesn't own, well, anything. Including the plot. This is just a challenge. Also, she would like to say she warned you with the title.

**Revenge of the Female OCs**

The dusty wind from the quiet battlefield swept up around the silent forms, which littered the ground. The tower of Twilight Town stood a sad sentinel in front of the battlefield, the hands down sadly for the carnage and horrible-

"Ha! They all blew themselves up!"

Four figures stood atop of a roof of the Twilight city. One had her arms crossed, analyzing the situation. The second was leaning against the wall, reading a small slip of a paper casually. The third was pacing back in forth in some form of pesudo happiness. The fourth sat on the roof, drawing something on a small notepad.

"I still can't believe they all actually fell for this." the second girl spoke quietly, passing the paper to the first.

She snorted contemptuously, "They're all idiots, that's why they fell for it." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The third female, a woman, stopped pacing. "Well, that's what they get for making _us_ the only original female characters."

It was silent for a moment before the fourth looked to the third, "What!"

"Nothing." the third stated dismissively, walking again and kicking a small tile off the roof. It fell two stories before landing on a black cloaked form, making a 'tink'-ing sound.

The quartet was silent again, before the second asked what all four were thinking.

"Want to go down there?"

"Sure!"

"I'm game!"

"Yep!"

The four strolled over to the stairs, making their descent into the battlefield of the Train Common.

--- --- --- ---

"You were always so cocky," the third woman sneered to a prone black cloaked figure with shocking red hair. "Well, look who got shown up now!" She prodded the body with her foot, "Stab someone in the back, and it'll come back on you sucker!"

The first was standing over another body, "Oh yeah, 'I'll come back for you', I waited for a **_year_** and didn't see him. Then Riku tells me he told him to 'take care of me'. What am I? Some damsel-in-distress that has to be constantly watched? Was that what I was!" She scowled, "Humph!"

"Olette! I think I found them!" the fourth girl's voice shouted from another spot. Olette jumped up, running over. "There they are! Wow, I thought they were whacked first."

"Nope. I think Hayner and Pence were being protected by Roxas until Saix finally...took care of him."

Olette nodded, "Bunch of wusses."

The first called the third, "Larxene! Did you find him yet?"

"No! I'll keep looking though!"

"Found Roxas!" Olette shouted, pushing a black cloaked person with blue hair off the former Keyblade Master's Nobody. "Namine! Come on!"

The blonde haired Nobody zipped over, before seeing him. "Pssh, Mr. I-can't-remember-anything-and-always-has-to-angst. Annoyed me endlessly. Why this? Why that? Why, why, why? Ugh, find the answer yourself loser!"

Olette snorted, "And he thought _I_ was his friend? Please! He's such a drama king, and he never talks either."

Meanwhile, Larxene was calmly picking through the black cloaked bodies that littered the tiled ground. "Let's see, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Luxord, Zexion-" she stopped at another figure. "And you. To think I followed you. It's okay! Namine will make sure everything is going according to plan! Heh, yeah right." The Savage Nymph took great care to tread on the man's arm, which was still gripping a bloody scythe. "Fruit." she added.

"Shouldn't we be sad or distressed at this sight?" Namine asked timidly as Olette uncovered another body wielding a dark-looking Keyblade.

"No." she replied bluntly before calling out. "Kairi! Riku's over here!"

"Really?" Kairi ran over, brushing some of her maroon colored hair from her eyes. "Well I'll be darned-"

"You already are." Namine pointed out boredly.

"True. So, what do you think about him?"

Namine blinked, "He was a jerk that was stupid enough to trust someone who has horns growing from her head and allow Mr. Pedophile to take over his own body. Also, he never got me Sea-Salt Ice Cream when I was with DiZ." she declared without missing a beat. "Speaking of which, where is DiZ or 'Ansem the Wise'?"

Kairi shrugged, "He was fighting Xemnas, so we still have to find him."

Olette sighed despondently, "This'll take forever!"

"Not!" Larxene's voice came. She was standing above the collapsed piles of black and red with a demonic grin on her face. "Found 'em!"

The quartet stood around the two, looking solemn for a moment.

Then Kairi ran up, kicking the black figure with extreme force. "And all this happened because of **you**!"

"Well, technically the battle was us." Namine put in, walking up to DiZ before kicking him.

"Why'd you do that?" Olette asked confusedly. Namine shrugged.

"He could have stopped Xemnas. Plus it was his fault that Roxas didn't remember anything about anyone."

"Good point." For a moment, no one stirred. Then all four once again kicked Xemnas' body. "JERK!"

--- --- --- ---

"This is wrong." Namine murmured as the four camped out on the tower, overlooking the whole battlefield. A large fire was burning in the center of the Train Common, and the girls all had sticks and marshmallows and assorted hot dogs cooking at the end of large sticks.

Larxene popped a marshmallow into her mouth, "What do ya mean by that?"

"I don't know, just some other force is shouting at us, completely angry and malevolent. I have that gut feeling."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "It's just indigestion. Hey Olette, pass me a wiener." Olette handed Kairi another hot dog. "Thanks."

The fire roared up to the sky, the twilight of the town unchanging. "I still can't believe they all fought over that letter." Kairi murmured.

"What'd it say anyway?" Namine questioned, watching as the fire grew even larger.

Larxene now had the paper, "It said: _If you ever want to see your Ice Cream again, fight me at the Train Common at Twilight Town._"

Olette looked incredulous, "They all killed each other because they thought someone had their ice cream?"

Larxene took a wise and regal pose, "The power of ice cream is strong. Do not underestimate it."

Silence permeated the air as the four cooked their assortment of food. Finally, Kairi looked up.

"They should have never underestimated the power of us, the _female_ original characters."

Larxene, Olette, and Namine stared at her before nodding altogether.

"Darn straight."

--- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Remember, that wasn't me. I just answered a challenge. Sorry if I offended anyone, but inwardly, I LIKED writing it. It's only a one shot anyway, so don't worry.

Danny: Right...

Random Moogle: Well, if you liked it for a reason, post it and review. If not, don't flame. Please? Kupopo.


End file.
